Happy Birthday To Me!
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: Naruto bounced around his apartment. Somehow he knew that this birthday wouldn't be anything like his others. one-shot!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

**Summary**: Naruto bounced around his apartment. Somehow he knew that _this _birthday wouldn't be anything like his others.

A one-shot I did while I was bored. Got the idea from the song Happy Birthday To Me. (Lisa sings it on The Simpson's)

* * *

_**Happy Birthday To Me!**_

**The morning was a quiet, peaceful one in the village of Konoha not a thing stirred. Nothing but one small blonde boy who happened to be humming himself a happy birthday. **

Everyone was deep in the land of nod. Peacefully sleeping. Everyone except one.

One person in the village was not sleeping, one person in the village was not quiet nor peaceful. That one person happened to be Uzumaki Naruto. His nerves had woken him for the fact that today was the 10th of October and it just so happened to be his birthday! Usually he wasn't excited about his birthday at all because usually he had no friends. He used to have no one to wish him a happy birthday. No one to buy him his first birthday cake -that wasn't poisoned- or his first birthday gift that wasn't a brick through his window. No! This birthday it would _definitely _be different! Because this time he had friends and sensei's and people who talked with him, played with him and laughed with him.

Though his heart did constrict at the thought that a certain Uchiha wouldn't be around to see his big 13th birthday but the blonde lightened up a little at the idea that his rival/friend could be thinking about him where ever he was.

Naruto bounced around his small and battered apartment changing and getting ready for the day. Somehow he knew that _this _birthday wouldn't be anything like his others. He cooked then greedily inhaled his ramen. He couldn't seem to stop bouncing up and down or shaking in anticipation and excitement. So he stopped he took a few deep breaths and sat on his couch and tried to calm down a bit. It didn't seem to work so he just sat there, fidgeting on the couch staring at the door with a huge grin on his face, wondering who would be the first to come wish him a happy birthday.

No one came.

An hour passed, still no one came,

that's ok he thought, 'they're probably sleeping still. Yeah! That's it! It is only 6:30!!

His smile didn't even falter he still sat on his couch, staring at his door, fidgeting and thinking about how he had told _**EVERYONE **_that it was his birthday today.

Another hour passed. He glanced at his clock still grinning. Anytime now.. He thought.

Another hour passed, still no one. His grin faltered but it picked up again. His eyes were still trained to the door but he had stopped fidgeting.

Another hour passed… and then another. His grin was _still _there and he _still _hadn't even moved an inch. He _still _hadn't looked away from the door.

Another hour passed and his grin was still glued to his face but he still hadn't moved, still hadn't looked away. They haven't forgotten. He thought, They're just a little… late.

Many more hours had passed… it was now night time and he could hear the festivities. The festivities celebrating the day the dreaded Kyuubi demon fell at the hands of their precious yondaime.

Naruto still hadn't moved or looked away, his grin didn't falter but his eyes were dull… dead even.

Suddenly a brick went through his window, scattering glass around the room and hit Naruto on the back of his head. Something inside his mind snapped.

He didn't move. Didn't stop grinning. No in fact his grin got larger. It got so large that his eyes squinted up and his scars got thinner and longer. He stood up and walked over to the door leaving a trail of blood behind him. He opened the door, not even noticing that the back of his head had gotten damp from blood. He walked out of his apartment and onto the street still smiling but faint wisps of red chakra escaped his body.

Slowly the music of the festivities got louder and louder until he could see the fairy lights and the traditional Japanese lanterns. The strange, blood thirsty chakra grew more pronounced until it covered Naruto's form completely. Naruto walked into the festival where his supposed 'friends' were. At first no one noticed him. He stood there in the shadows and scanned the crowds. He spotted Sakura getting harassed by a semi drunk Lee. He saw all the sensei's sitting over at a table drinking sake and laughing. Not even they noticed he was there or even remembered his birthday and they call themselves jounin.. Pfft.

Naruto's smile didn't falter but the chakra grew stronger healing the wound in the back of his head. He noticed Neji and Ten-Ten flirting with each other near the stage, where a dance recreating the Kyuubi's attack and defeat was held. Hinata stood at the punch table timidly. Shino and Kiba were watching the stage performance. Shikamaru was staring at the sky while ignoring a lively Ino. Choji was standing at the buffet stuffing his face. Everyone was having a good time. No one was even thinking about him. No one even noticed his absence.

By now the ninja's closest to him had noticed the evil chakra leaking out of the boy and had stopped what they were doing to look over. When they did they saw a young boy no older than 13 standing in the shadows, grinning so hard his eyes were shut. Usually it wasn't odd to see a boy smiling at a festival as beautiful as this one. But something just wasn't right about that smile. It was too disturbing. Too… evil. That's when they noticed the red chakra ears and tail that the young blonde shinobi had. They're eyes widened in realisation and the small amount of ninja watched as the blonde boy walked into the dark alleyway behind him. The five chuunin ninja's narrowed their eyes, looked at each other, got up from the wooden table they were sitting around and followed after the strange, smiling boy with the evil, red chakra.

Little did they know that once they walked into the alley after that little boy…. they were never going to come out again. That's when the screaming started. They weren't just any type of scream but the scream that makes your blood curl and your teeth to chatter in fear. The music stopped and people stopped talking.

Everything was quiet until another scream ripped through the cool night air. The screams seemed to be coming from a dark alleyway. Just then a chuunin that some ninja's and civilians recognised as 'Yuki' was crawling out of the dark of the alley crying while his friend was screaming in agony just 2 metres in the darkness behind him. The man had blood splattered on his face and clothes. He seemed to have a broken leg but there was no way all that blood was his.

"H-help m-me!!" Yuki said meekly. As a fellow ninja unfroze from his shock and stepped forward to help him. Before he could a small, clawed hand soaked in blood shot out of the darkness and attached itself to Yuki's ankle and dragged him, screaming and crying back into the darkness. Then just as quickly as the screaming had started, it stopped. No one moved. It was quiet. Too quiet.

A clear, loud voice cut through the night air,

"Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"

The villages started screaming and the shinobi stood and searched for the _thing_ that was making the voice. When the villages and genin tried to run away, they noticed that the exits had been blocked by a thin but burning layer of chakra. The genin even tried jumping onto the roofs but to their horror they, too, were blocked by the chakra. They were stuck in a red chakra dome. Like sitting ducks.

"Happy birthhhhddayyyy toooo meeee!!"

The youngest of the children had started crying, Neji had located the 'voice' using his byakugan but before he voiced its where abouts. The voice started again.

"happy bithdaaaaaaaaaaay.. Tooo…ME!"

There on the middle of the stage was a boy smiling so hard his eyes couldn't be seen. The young blonde boy was saturated in blood. His hair, his skin, his orange…. Jumpsuit. Eyes widened and tears fell. Some people screamed. Others gasped and some pulled out kunai's. Everyone knew who that orange jumpsuit belonged to.

"NARUTO?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turned his head towards the pink haired kunoichi's voice still smiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" She screeched, desperately.

Then in a flash he was standing in front of her she was close enough to see his crazed, _red, _slitted eyes and if she reached out her hand, she would be able to touch him.

"But Sakura-_channnnn _it's my birthday!"

Then with speed that even Kakashi sharigan eye couldn't follow Naruto stuck his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. Still grinning. She fell to the floor. Dead. The blonde boy squished her heart until it was nothing but chunks of meats on the ground. He turned his smiling face to the villagers and if possible his smile got bigger.

The screams cut through the night, the village and the surrounding forests, scattering animals and birds. Within the hour the screaming stopped.

**The night was a quiet, peaceful one in the Village of Konoha not a thing stirred. Nothing but one small blonde boy who happened to be humming himself a happy birthday. **

**The young boy was sitting in the middle of pool of blood and severed limbs. **

**He was still grinning.**

* * *

**I know its not very good but its my third ever story.**

**Give me a break, eh?**

**Tell me what you want me to fix or how I can improve it! Ok?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
